


Release

by ZettoSan



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZettoSan/pseuds/ZettoSan
Summary: Minato realizes just how hard it is to be kind.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between the Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292091) by [riya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riya/pseuds/riya). 



> This fic is written as my own take for how I think Hidden Places should end. It feels so meta to write fanfic for a... well, a fanfic. But considering there has not been an update in some time, and the ending was a little frustrating, I wanted to take the story to the finish line. I am not trying to overtake Riya's work; I deeply admire it. I am gonna blame this fanfic for getting me back into the act of writing fanfic. If you're out there, thanks a million. 
> 
> Be sure to read Hidden Places, and I hope you enjoy my take on this.

You would think sleep would come easy after what just happened. Minato had always heard that men fell asleep after sex, to the chagrin of their partners. Who knew you couldn't trust sitcoms for realistic depictions of intimacy.

Minato was wide awake for what felt like hours. He winced clicking on his phone, and saw it was about 3 am. He sighed and tried to roll into his sheets, making himself into a burrito with blankets. It was futile, and the restlessness wouldn't stop. He was glad it wasn't a school night, but sleep had to come eventually, right?

Then again, _he_ was on his mind.

Burned in his minds eye was the look of anger and sadness on Akihiko's face. How he left so... dejected.

“It was the right thing to do.” Minato lied to himself.

“It can't be helped.” Trying to convince himself.

“It's for the best...” Not even close.

“I am a huge dick.” He admitted.

Minato had to do something. Otherwise he would never be able to really rest. He put on some clean boxers and a questionable shirt and headed to the door. The boy walked with impatient steps and made it to Akihiko's door. The gusto he had gathered to knock the other boy's door dissapated mere centimeters from his hand striking the door itself, however. He wanted, nay, needed to knock. But it just wasn't happening. Just as Minato was about to let his cowardice whisk him away back to his room, Akihiko cracked the door open. His eyes were sunken and glimmering. Was he... crying?

“What do you want, Arisato?” His voice was bitter and cold. He looked exhausted and clearly upset. Minato felt a lump in his throat, and was tounge tied. “I'm not in the mood, if you're here for round 2.” Minato just stood there, trying to summon the words. Akihiko got annoyed. “I'm tired, man. Just... leave me alone.”

Minato stuttered. “I'm... I-

“What?”

Minato was silent. Akihiko sighed and shut the door. He had no time for this nonsense. Tears began to stream down Minato's face, and he slumped against the door. He slid to the floor, and began to confess.  
“I'm sorry, senpai! Oh my god, I am so sorry. I have been nothing but a huge ass, and I have no one else to blame but myself. I just... I just got scared, ok?! I know that's selfish, and that's not on you, but I am just... God... I am sorry and I don't even know where to begin, and... and...” he began to blubber. Minato's tears hit his bare theighs, and his head was against the door. He was so focused on talking, he hadn't even noticed Akihiko had just opened the door all the way. Granted, he noticed when he tumbled forward, and was staring directly at his senpai's toes. He looked up... and there was a hand outstretched.

“Come on, Minato.” He helped him up, and brought him inside. Akihiko's room resembled a small gym, and smelled a little like one too. The scent of cleaner and sweat was not too unpleasent when you happen to like the latter. On a shelf sat several trophies and medals from previous boxing tournements Akihiko had won. In the corner of the room was a freestanding sandbag and speed bag, throughly used. Akihiko brought his computer chair and wheeled it over to next to the bed, nearly tangling it on a PS2 controller in the process. Akihiko sat on the bed, and directed his kohai to sit down. The bedside lamp was dim, and reflected on Akihiko's stern face. He rested his back on the wall, and simply said, “Go on.” Minato gathered himself, sniffled, and took a deep enough breath.

“Well... like I said. I am scared.”

“Of?”

“...losing you.” This surprised Akihiko. “I know how much is riding on our mission. Apathy Syndrome, all that. We have gone up against monsters I can't even begin to understand. And I see everyone putting everything on the line.” Minato crossed his feet, tense but honest. “I don't want you to feel that pain if I die. I don't want to feel that pain if you die. If I let you die... I wouldn't be able to live with myself.” Akihiko was listening intently, hanging on every word.

“Minato... you're not the only one.” He looked up to meet his senpai's eyes. “I want to protect you. I don't know what it is, but from the moment I met you I wanted to fight for you, and make you safe.” Minato got misty eyed again. Akihiko reached out, and took his hand. “I love you, Minato.” The silence was thundering, and Minato felt a shock through his whole body, chest tightening and face warming up. His lip quivered, and leaned into Akihiko's body, letting the tears run down his well worn shirt.

“I love you too, Akihiko. I love you so much...” He held tighter then he thought possible. Akihiko brought Minato's body onto his lap, and cradled him in the bed. Akihiko rubbed Minato's back, the palm of his hand warm and comforting to the crying kohai. After the tears dried, Minato rested his head on his senpai's warm chest. “I am... quite bad at this, arn't I?” The awkward statement made Akihiko chuckle.

“This isn't the worst thing in the world. But...” Minato looked up from Akihiko's chest. “We should lay down some boundries. I might have been teasing you a little too much.”

A little.

Akihiko continued. “At the end of the day, I just... want you to feel comforted, you know? I want to make you happy.” Minato rubbed his face on Akihiko's chest, replied.

“You make me very happy. Even when you frustrate the hell out of me.” Another chuckle from the boys made the air that much more comfortable.

“So... let's figure this out. Together.”

They talked for what only felt like hours. They went back and forth, laying down expectations, needs, wants, all that. They apologized and laughed and exchanged soft glances and warm smiles. It was about 4 am when the conversation died down. Akihiko reflexably yawned.

“Damn, it's late. I should probably let you go to bed.”

“Yeah...” Minato sighed. The lump in his throat returned, but he powered through it. They agreed to be more open with each other now, now is the time to put that to the test. “Can... can I please stay with you? Tonight?” A wry grin spread on Akihiko's face.

“Of course. I would love to have you here with me.” Minato beamed. He returned to his room and grabbed his cellphone and pillow, and returned to Akihiko's room. In the half minute Minato was gone, Akihiko had made the bed and was laying in it, patting the mattress. “I hope you don't mind that I don't sleep with my shirt on.” He chuckled, and Minato rolled his eyes.

“Of course not. I mean... if you don't mind this.” Minato removed his boxers and shirt, and slid into the bed. “I get a little too warm. Is this ok?” Akihiko wrapped his arms around Minato, and their fingers interlaced.

“Perfect.” They faced one another, and let loose soft kisses. Minato nuzzled into Akihiko's chest once more, and breathed a sigh of relief.

The boys slept better then they ever had.


End file.
